dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardcore Chore (Lifty and Shifty Version)
This will be a challenge around here. But...... It failed. EPIC FAIL!!!! Characters Lifty and Shifty Samama (Angel) Bank Teller Mr. Dingleberry Lord Tourettes (Cameo) The Raccoon (Cameo) Transcripts Shifty (Auto-Tuned Voice)- Mother Fucking God Damn Shit Bitch!! Lifty- (Walks in) Bro, you curse too much due to your bossiness. Shifty (Normal Voice)- Okay. 1, I'm not Bossy. And 2, No I fucking don't. Lifty- You just did it!! Shifty- I don't swear that much you asshole!! Lifty- Uhh..... I could sense that you even swear in you sleep. (Cuts to Shifty sleeping) Shifty- (Snoring) Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..... (Cuts to Lifty and Shifty) Shifty- Maybe I would. (Close up with his tail messy and his voice turn deep) If I slept...... (Tail turns normal) Lifty- Fine. Do me a solid and do my bet. If you don't swear for the whole day, you have to do my chores. Shifty- CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!! But if you swear,'you gotta do mine. Lifty- Alright. Let's do it. I'll meet you at the girl's house. Kk?? Shifty- YOU'RE ON, SHITHEAD!!!! (Shifty realizes his mistake and goes onto a crazy angered face as the camera spins and zoom onto Shifty's face. The next scene shows Shifty holding Lifty's chore list and zooms in on "Go to Bank". The scene cuts to Shifty kicking the bank door open while holding one of his guns.) Shifty- NOBODY MOVES!!!!! This is a Deposit!!!!!!!!!! (People in the bank runs away from Shifty, screaming.) Shifty- (Points his gun at the Bank Teller) This check is personal... Bank Teller- (Crying) Checking your Savings?? Shifty- (Grabs a dark blue man and holds his paycheck out to the Bank Teller) CHECKING!!! Do it now!!!!!!! Bank Teller- You sure you don't want savings?! I Mean, You are a thief after all!!!!! Shifty- All of my income..... Is disposable. (Cocks shotgun) Bank Teller- RAH!!! Indorse here!!! Indorse here!!!!!! (Hands Shifty a check, which he signs with a squiggly line) (Scene cuts to Lifty, laying on Samama's bed with his raccoon tail wagging at Samama's house) Lifty- (Smiling) Man. I wonder what I should do today?? (Raccoon ears perked up while thinking of an idea) I could do anything with the girl!! Of course. Tehehehehehehe...... Samama (Offscreen)- Sure!! That's fine. Just don't do anything stupid!!!! Lifty- (Blushes) Yes, Ma'am!! GAMING!!!! (Show Lifty and Samama plays Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on Wii. The scene cuts to Lifty's chore list. Zooming onto "Steal groceries") Shifty- (kicks the Stop N Shop door open with the same gun he had at the bank as people run away screen) Gimme all your groceries!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!! (Holds his shotgun over a shopping cart as people frightfully put things in) Put it in the cart!!! PUT IT IN THE CART!!!!!! (Points his guns to a grey guy with a baseball cap and a half-wheat bread) That shit better be WHOLE wheat!!!! EPIC FAIL GIFS!!!! (Scene cuts to Lifty and Samama on a laptop, laughing at the Gifs.) Lifty- Tehehehehehehe!!! Croutch kick. (Shows a video (on the laptop) of The Raccoon getting kicked in the penis by Lord Tourettes.) Samama and Lifty- (Laughs way too hard) Samama- (Falls on the floor laughing) (Scene cuts to Lifty's chore list, zooming to "Take Out Trash") Shifty- (holds a rifle) Time to take out the trash...... (Shoots the rifle at the dumpster.) (The rifle's bullets ricochets the dumpster and hits Mr. Dingleberry. Mr. Dingleberry- (Holds Stomach) Ugh... I hate trash day...... (Dies) NAPPING!!!! (Shows Lifty sleeping on Samama's bed while hugging Samama (who is still awake) with his raccoon ears twitching and his raccoon tail wagging slowly.) Samama (Whispery Voice)- This is too cute..... (Scene cuts to Lifty's chore list, zooming on "Car Wash".) Shifty- (Pushes his van into the ocean, which is off a Clift) EATING!!!!!!! (Shows Lifty and Samama eating Lunch. The scene cuts to Shifty, exhausted as he looks at Lifty's chore list.) Shifty- (Reads the last chore) TAKE CARE OF THE GIRL'S BULBASAUR?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He chokes, making his tail all messy and faints onto the floor) CHECKING!!!! Lifty- (heard from Behinds door) Hold on, I could sense my brother. Hold on a bit. Samama- (heard from Behinds Door) Kk, Lifty-San. Lifty- (Opens the door, looks at the shattered Walls and then at Shifty, who is still on the floor) Shifty?!?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Shifty- (Snaps awake and points at Lifty) LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE DOING MAH CHORES NOW, BRO-CHAN!!!!! (Laughs Maniacally) Lifty- Ah, Shish Kebabs... (Shifty hands Lifty his chore list.) Lifty- (takes the list) Ohh.... Tehehehehehehe...... I can do this. (Cuts to a tombstone that says "Lifty. He Died Alone") Lifty- ....And Visit the grave that Shifty stole for me. Done. And that why you don't swear mother fu-- Category:Episodes